divine_bookfandomcom-20200214-history
Jiston Krogan
Jiston Krogan grew up in the town of Gitio, Ruarin with his best friend Asmanda Kit'ial. He grew up the son of village guard and his father regularly took he and his younger brother, Lu'ise, out on day-time patrols. When Jiston turned twelve he enrolled in a travelling training school where he learned how to wield a sword. As he grew, Jiston took on the role of one of the village guards. Two days after Jiston turns 21, he is contacted by Yume, the Goddess of Dreams, and gifted with a pendant that gave him basic magic abilities. He was able to learn how to use these spells the quickest out of everyone in Team Go'ed. Jiston is the 17th reincarnation of The Phoenix. Appearance When first introduced, Jiston has the stereotypical appearance of a man from Gitio. His brown hair is shoulder length and has a 'shaggy' short of look. The left fringe has several layers and reaches the top of the jaw. His has a beaded piercing above his left eye - which is noticeably more blue than the other - that he received when Jiston was 8. His clothing consisted of two iron shoulder plates, an iron chest plate with a black shirt underneath and simple black pants with iron shin pads. As Team Go'ed settles into Shihon, his clothing changes slightly. A local blacksmith eyes him and offers a 'discounted' price to upgrade his armour. After Jiston reluctantly accepted the offer, his old and slightly rusted iron armour was replaced with a new metal called 'Magi Iron'. Personality Out of all Team Go'ed, Jiston is the quickest to master his pendant and most skilled in combat. He is confident in most situations and not afraid to let people know he means business. Due to being over-confident in many situations, he fails to think about how others may react to his actions. And when he does, his reasoning is usually flawed. This can be seen in Book 1, Chapter 4; Spark of Magic when Jiston teleports in front of Irene causing her to run away in fear. As time goes on and Jiston trains with the Ruarin Army Scouts, he learns where confidence is needed and where it needs to be kept in check. Relationships Magic & Abilities Pendant Spellshttp://divine-book.wikia.com/wiki/Irene?action=edit&section=5 These consist of weaker spells that can be cast consciously and subconsciously by the use of a pendant. '''Magi: Dimensional Shift: '''This spell allows the caster brief access to the dimensional plane that separates Magiria and the Underworld. This lets the caster 'teleport' to different parts of Magiria. The distance that can be travelled when cast with a pendant is limited to two kilometres. When cast with a pendant even small distances can drain a lot of energy. Relic Spellshttp://divine-book.wikia.com/wiki/Irene?action=edit&section=6 These consist of spells usable only when the caster is hosting a Relic or a Relic Fragment. Magi: Phoenix Wings: This spell has a similar effect to Mithril Wings; it causes 'wings of fire' or 'phoenix wings' to form on the casters back. Though it doesn't allow flight, the caster can jump higher, takes less fall damage, and unlike Mithril Wings, the user has complete control over fire that already exists - the caster can't create it. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Divine Category:The Phoenix Category:Team Go'ed Category:All Wiki Content